never doubt love
by Queen bitch75
Summary: hi im not sure what to write for the summary but im new to this and im only 13 so the spelling might not be perfect basically this is a liarla fic cause i love liarla so plz enjoy and reveiw thanks


It was a dull day a 16 year old Carla Donovan discovered as she opened her curtains,her and her brother Robert were starting their new school today and her mother like always was passed out drunk on the couch surrounded by bottles ready to wake a to a huge lived in council estate in one of the roughest parts of Manchester,she had the scruffiest clothes,the dirtiest skin and the messiest Carla opened her curtains she was filled with excitement because starting a new school meant for her and her bother that they would finally be rid of the drunk they call their mother and their abusive step dad. carla started to pack for the boarding school for girls and boys and started to wonder what all the teens would think of her clothes,good thing they wear uniforms she knew people thought she was beautiful with her olive skin,high prominent angular cheek bones,green eyes and midnight black raven had full breasts,long legs and curves any girl would die for but all these things were things she was told by guys on the street trying to flirt with her and get in her pants,but Carla never saw it probably down to the fact that her mother always told her she was worthless and ugly while her stepdad screamed at her telling her no man would ever want her while she cried and told him that he was rong and that one day someone would want and love her more that you could ever imagine. carla slowly gazed up at the mirror as the went over that memory and decided to continue packing. Once she was done she decided to go check on robs progress and was pleased to find he was almost finished. As carla and rob were driven nearer to the school calra looked up in aw at the size of the field in which you can play sports as she scanned the fields she saw a bunch of boys kicking around a soccer ball but the one boy that caught her attention was tall with rippling muscles and black hair he had boyish features a cheeky lopsided grin and outstanding blue eyes as he kicked the ball he looked up and saw a car passing and he noticed the most beautiful girl inside as carla noticed he was staring she looked away in embarrassment and the car dove on towards the dorms. 2 teachers were there waiting for them a Mr Barlow lead robert to the boys dorm at the other end of the school and a woman teacher lead carla to the girls the knocked on the dorm room door in witch carla will be staying in,a girl carlas age opened the door she was slim,had jet black hair in a pixie cut and what carla thought was light brown eyes she was really very teacher left them to it so carla just stood there awkwardly luckily the girls was not one to be shy and said "hi my names michelle but most people call me chelle," carla just looked at her expectantly "oh right sorry here's me just standing here not letting you in what am i like eh" michelle said stepping away from the doors entrance,carla slowly walked in to find a small room with 2 beds a desk and a couple of huge wardrobes,to bad i dont have much clothes to fill them carla thought as carla placed her bag on the bed she turned around "i'm carla me and me brother just started here," making her from the estate accent very clear to michelle. As carla unpacked her suitcase michelle saw that in fact carla had barely brought anything and the clothes she had wernt in good condition"what are you going to wear to the disco tonight," michelle asked,"there's a disco tonight,"carla questioned confused,"yeah we have one each year to welcome new students,"michelle informed,carla thought for a bit and then decided to tell michelle the truth,"i didn't bring any dresses,michelle didn't even have to think before she chose to answer,"you could wear one of mine if you like?"carla thought for a bit then decided she didn't really have much choice,"yeah thanks that be great," Its been an hour since carla started to get ready and already michelle transformed her into another person,shes standing gazing at herself in the mirror and she cant believe its her,shes wearing a stunning long tight red dress that brings out all her curves her hair is curled just a bit longer that her shoulders and michelles done her makeup in just a way that it brings out her green eyes and makes her already prominent cheekbones stand out even more,michelles wearing a skin tight black dress that shows her cleavage and just a bit to short that it shows a lot of her legs, in all the girls look absolutely stunning as they make their way to the girls lounge and rite in the middle of it is the most stuck up girl carla has ever seen yeah shes pretty as a picture but shes got nowt going on upstairs michelle explains that her names maria, shes the most popular girl in the school and that's shes also dating her brother liam. As michelle approaches maria with a reluctant carla following suit maria notices the girl behind michelle and is awestruck by her beauty and thinking that she is perhaps more gorgeous than her not that she would ever admit it but she just couldn't have that so she decided from then on that girl would be her number one punch bag and that she would do anything in her power to make sure she stays a nobody,the girls exchange small talk and then its time to walk into the hall in witch the dance would be held. as carla walked behind michelle and the rest of the girls which were all lined up she noticed all the boys staring at her wondering who the new drop dead gorgeous girl is with her black hair and exotic looks is she also noticed a lot of the boys staring at michelle and maria but the latter is not surprising, as all the girls separated from the line michelle led carla to the drinks where a boy was waiting michelle introduced him as dean her boyfriend,as carla took her hand she led her to her younger brother rob who seemed to of already made friends with a bunch of boys,carla introduced rob to michelle and rob was absolutely amazed by michelles beauty michelle also realized carlas little brother was pretty carla turned around to talk to michelle rob coughed to get carlas attention a announced the arrival of his room mate liam and as carla turned around michelle sighed and said,"carla,meet my brother liam," and as carla looked up she golpped for standing there was the boy she saw playing football on the field and guess who was drapped all over him like some clingy excuse for a human being non other than maria sutherland


End file.
